Six (6)
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Six months for falling in love, six days for the second meeting, six weeks and six days to wait until you open your eyes again, and sixty seconds for me to embrace you for the first and last time. / ChanBaek, BL, AU.


Chanyeol menggumam pelan seraya mengusapkan wajahnya ke bantalnya yang terasa lembut di pipinya. Dia tahu hari ini sudah pagi karena dia memang selalu bangun pagi sebelum alarmnya berbunyi.

Chanyeol menggerakkan lengannya dan tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang halus seperti helaian rambut.

Tunggu,

 _Rambut?_

Mata bulat Chanyeol langsung terbuka lebar dan dia menoleh ke sebelahnya dengan kecepatan cahaya. Dan yang menyambutnya adalah kepala seseorang yang wajahnya tertutupi selimut.

Dengan ragu Chanyeol mengulurkan jemari besarnya dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi wajah sosok misterius itu perlahan-lahan, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah dahi yang putih mulus, mata yang kecil, hidung yang mungil dan tinggi, kemudian sampai di bibir tipis yang berwarna kemerahan dan agak.. membengkak?

Chanyeol menyentakkan selimut itu terbuka dan matanya semakin membulat saat melihat sosok itu ternyata pria dan dia tidak memakai apapun di balik selimutnya

Dan ternyata hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk dirinya.

"Si-siapa kau?!" seru Chanyeol akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Six (6)**

 **Pair** :

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Angst, Romance.

 **Status** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Six months for falling in love, six days for the second meeting, six weeks and six days to wait until you open your eyes again, and sixty seconds for me to embrace you for the first and last time. / ChanBaek, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Six (6)**

Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. Ketika dia menemukan pria misterius di rumahnya, hal pertama yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah membangunkannya dan mengusirnya. Tapi pria misterius itu mengatakan kalau dia berada di apartemen Chanyeol karena ibu Chanyeol mengantarnya ke sana kemarin malam.

Dan bodohnya Chanyeol karena dia sama sekali tidak ingat soal itu. Dia tidak yakin ibunya pernah mengatakan sesuatu soal pria yang nantinya akan berbagi apartemen dengannya. Kemarin dia menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja dan malamnya dia minum bersama temannya hingga mabuk berat.

 _Yeah_ , sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang depresi karena kemarin adalah tepat 60 hari sejak kekasihnya memutuskannya dan sialnya Chanyeol masih tidak bisa melupakan wanita itu.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya saat mendengarkan penjelasan ibunya soal pria misterius di kamarnya yang ternyata bernama Byun Baekhyun dan merupakan anak tunggal dari teman dekat ibunya yang kebetulan datang ke Seoul dan tidak memiliki tempat tinggal sehingga ibunya menyarankan dia untuk tinggal bersama Chanyeol.

" _Hanya 60 hari, Chan. Dia ke ada di sini hanya 60 hari.."_

Chanyeol menghela napas, " _Mom_ , 60 hari itu dua bulan! Dan itu lama! Lagipula kenapa dia tidak mencari apartemen sendiri saja kalau dia akan menetap selama itu?"

" _Orangtua Baekhyun tidak mau membiarkannya tinggal sendiri. Baekhyun tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian."_

"Memangnya berapa usia anak itu? Lima tahun? Dia jelas bisa ditinggal di rumah sendirian."

" _Dia dua puluh tiga tahun. Dua tahun lebih muda darimu."_

"Makanya biarkan saja dia tinggal sendirian. Kalau memang tidak bisa, suruh saja dia menginap di hotel. Jangan di apartemenku!"

" _Chanyeol, Mommy mohon.."_

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, sialan, dia tidak akan bisa menolak perintah ibunya kalau ibunya sudah memohon padanya.

"Oke, 60 hari, kan?"

 _Hanya 60 hari dan aku akan sibuk di kantor seharian dan pulang untuk tidur. Aku tidak akan sadar dia ada di hidupku._

Chanyeol membatin licik dengan seringai menyeramkan terpasang di wajahnya. Dia mendengar suara riang dan penuh syukur dari ibunya kemudian panggilan pun terputus. Setelah ibunya memutuskan panggilan itu, Chanyeol segera berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun yang sejak tadi duduk di kursi makan dengan hanya memakai _bathrobe_.

Yah, tadi dia dan Baekhyun telanjang, ingat? Chanyeol sih sudah memakai celana katun polos berwarna kelabu dan bertelanjang dada. Sementara Baekhyun memilih untuk memakai _bathrobe_ Chanyeol yang berwarna abu-abu gelap dibanding mencari pakaiannya diantara pakaian yang berserakkan di kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Baekhyun, "Jadi, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, "Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?"

Chanyeol tersentak, ya semuanya memang sudah jelas. Tapi bagi Chanyeol ini jelas tidak wajar. Dia tidak pernah bernafsu pada pria!

 _Well_ , Baekhyun memang cenderung cantik. Tapi Chanyeol jelas masih bisa membedakan mana pria dan mana wanita.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada pria. Jadi kurasa semalam aku pasti mabuk berat sehingga aku.. melakukan itu padamu."

Baekhyun terdiam dan hanya menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol memperhatikan mata Baekhyun dan dia baru sadar kalau mata sipit itu manis sekali, sangat pas dengan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bereaksi selama satu menit penuh hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa, aku pria. Aku tidak akan hamil atas apapun yang kau lakukan padaku." Baekhyun melipat bibirnya ke dalam mulut kemudian dia menghindari pandangan Chanyeol dan berdiri, "Aku mau mandi. Boleh, kan?"

Chanyeol agak kaget saat melihat gerakan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba, "Uuh, ya. Silakan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memakai jasnya dan bersiap untuk pergi kerja sementara Baekhyun masih duduk di sofa dan sedang menonton acara kartun pagi di _Disney Channel_.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku baru menyelesaikan studiku."

"Jadi kau sedang mencari pekerjaan?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tidak,"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau tidak mencari pekerjaan?"

Baekhyun berdehem kemudian dia menatap Chanyeol, "Sebelumnya aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena kau mau menerimaku tinggal di sini selama 60 hari. Aku janji aku tidak akan merepotkan dan aku akan membantumu mengurus apartemen ini semampuku."

Chanyeol agak kaget mendengar Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka dan berbicara dengan sangat cepat. "Oh, iya."

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Siapa Seohyun?"

Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar nama yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Dia menarik napas dalam sebelum menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Mantan kekasihku, kami berpisah dua bulan lalu."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "Kau memanggil namanya semalam."

Chanyeol meringis, "Maaf, mungkin semalam aku terlalu mengingat dia sehingga aku mengiramu sebagai dia."

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya?"

"Sangat."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kemudian dia tersenyum, "Kalau begitu perjuangkan dia."

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia merasa dia bisa menangkap nada sedih dalam suara Baekhyun. "Ya, tentu saja."

Kemudian Chanyeol berlalu dari apartemen mereka, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di sofa di depan TV.

Tepat ketika pintu tertutup, Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke TV, dia memandang layar kaca itu dengan pandangan kosong kemudian setetes air jatuh dan menetes di punggung tangannya yang mengepal di atas pangkuannya.

Baekhyun mengusap air itu namun air itu menetes semakin banyak. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun bergerak mengusap matanya dengan lengan pakaiannya untuk menghentikan laju air itu menetes.

Ya, air itu adalah airmatanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enam hari berlalu sejak apartemen Chanyeol kedatangan sosok baru yaitu Baekhyun. Dan kesan Chanyeol hanyalah Baekhyun itu baik.

Yah, dia tidak menghancurkan apartemen Chanyeol selama dirinya tidak berada di rumah. Dia hanya membersihkan apartemen, mencuci pakaian, dan juga membuang sampah di apartemen Chanyeol.

Karena sikapnya yang begitu kooperatif dalam urusan saling menjaga apartemen, Chanyeol mulai bisa menerima kehadian Baekhyun. Hanya saja Baekhyun tidak lagi bicara padanya atau tersenyum seperti ketika dia pertama kali berbicara bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan menyapanya dengan lembut setiap pagi juga mengucapkan selamat datang tiap kali Chanyeol pulang. Tapi sudah, interaksi mereka hanya sampai di tahap itu.

Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti tujuan Baekhyun ke Korea dan kenapa dia harus dititipkan serta tidak bisa dibiarkan tinggal sendirian. Maksud Chanyeol, jika melihat dari betapa cekatannya dia mengerjakan urusan rumah, seharusnya Baekhyun cukup mandiri untuk tinggal sendiri.

Malam itu Chanyeol pulang cepat karena pekerjaannya selesai lebih awal. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam hari ini. Ketika mengingat soal makan malam di rumah, Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau dia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun makan. Ketika pagi saat sarapan, Baekhyun hanya berdiri diam dengan mug berisi entah apa di tangannya dan dia akan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jarang sarapan di rumah karena kesibukannya dan dia juga tidak pernah makan malam di rumah. Makanya dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang dimakan Baekhyun. Terlebih lagi ketika dia pulang apartemennya selalu sudah sangat bersih sehingga Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa menemukan sisa-sisa apapun yang mungkin dimasak atau dimakan Baekhyun.

Karena itu dia akan mencoba berperilaku sebagai tuan rumah yang baik dan membuat pasta untuk makan malam mereka. Dia tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun suka pasta, tapi dia cukup yakin dengan keahlian memasaknya dan biasanya orang akan menyukai apapun makanan yang dibuat olehnya.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya, dia melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di meja makan seraya mencengkram mug di hadapannya dengan wajah menyeramkan seolah mug itu tengah mengutuknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau bisa memecahkan mug itu dengan tatapanmu." Chanyeol berujar seraya melangkah menghampiri ruang makan.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, dia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata melebar karena terkejut, "Cha-Chanyeolie?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, _'Chanyeolie?'_

Manis juga, Chanyeol ingat hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

' _Karena kau memanggilku Baekhee, aku akan memanggilmu Chanyeolie!'_

' _Chanyeolie? Nama konyol apa itu?'_

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan untuk menghilangkan kenangan yang tiba-tiba berputar di dalam kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih duduk dengan kaku.

Baekhyun mengerjap kemudian dia berdiri dari kursinya saat Chanyeol sudah semakin dekat dan bergegas menuju dapur kemudian membuang isi mug itu di _sink_ dan menyiram banyak air ke sana. Bahkan Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun juga menuangkan sabun cuci piring ke sana dan dalam sekejap dapur itu beraroma lemon khas sabun cuci piring.

"K-kau.. sudah pulang? Tidak biasanya." Baekhyun berujar seraya mencuci mug itu dengan gerakan cepat.

"Uuh, ya. Kebetulan pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat." Chanyeol membuka manset kemejanya dan menggulung lengan kemeja hingga ke siku. "Kau sudah makan malam?"

Baekhyun berbalik, "Belum, kenapa?"

"Aku akan memasak malam ini. Apa kau suka pasta?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup luar biasa. Dia mencengkram pinggiran _sink_ erat-erat. "Hei, kalau kau tidak suka juga tidak masalah. Aku bisa memasakkan yang lain untukmu." Chanyeol berujar karena Baekhyun bersikap seolah-olah dia menyuruh Baekhyun memakan duri kastanye.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! Aku.. baik-baik saja. Aku suka pasta."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau yakin?" _'..karena kau tidak terlihat seperti itu.'_

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, "Ya, aku yakin." Baekhyun menatap sekeliling dapur, "Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu? Apa kau mau mandi dulu? Aku bisa menyiapkan airnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ah ya, aku akan mempersiapkan bahannya dulu kemudian mandi. Tolong siapkan air mandiku, ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Baiklah."

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan perlahan meninggalkan dapur. Kemudian setelah Baekhyun menghilang, Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri _sink_ dan tentu saja _sink_ itu sudah dalam kondisi bersih. Baekhyun menyiram banyak air serta menuangkan sabun cuci piring ke sana. Lalu tangan Chanyeol terulur mengambil mug yang baru saja digunakan Baekhyun, dia mengendusnya pelan dan dia tidak bisa mencium bau apapun selain bau lemon khas sabun pencuci piring.

"Apa yang kau minum barusan?" gumam Chanyeol karena dia ingat reaksi terkejut Baekhyun saat melihatnya pulang dan juga pandangannya kepada isi mug yang dia cengkram erat-erat.

Chanyeol membuka beberapa lemari kabinet di dapurnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang biasanya tidak berada di apartemennya dan hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada susu, kopi, atau teh dengan _merk_ yang berbeda dari yang biasanya. Bahkan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melihat perubahan atau pengurangan dari minuman-minuman kemasannya yang ada di lemari.

Kerutan di dahi Chanyeol semakin dalam, "Apa yang dia minum barusan? Air mineral? Tapi kalau itu air mineral tidak seharusnya dia membersihkan gelas dan sinknya sampai seperti itu." Chanyeol terdiam selama dua menit kemudian akhirnya dia mengangkat bahunya acuh dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat pasta.

Chanyeol membuat pasta dengan saus krim dengan potongan daging. Dia tersenyum saat masakannya sangat sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. "Makanlah," ujarnya pada Baekhyun yang duduk dengan tegang di kursinya.

Baekhyun memberikan senyuman kecil pada Chanyeol kemudian dia mulai menyendok pasta dengan saus krim yang kental itu. Chanyeol memperhatikan gerakan Baekhyun yang lambat kemudian perlahan satu gumpalan pasta itu pun masuk ke dalam mulut mungil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun mengunyah kemudian dia bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Chanyeol, "Enak sekali."

Chanyeol tersenyum lega, dia juga mulai menyendok pasta di piringnya. "Habiskan, aku bisa membuatkannya lagi kalau kau mau tambah."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai melahap pastanya, sama sekali tidak menyadari Baekhyun yang mencengkram kain celananya erat-erat seiring dengan suapan demi suapan yang dia lakukan untuk menghabiskan isi piringnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Chanyeol tidak melihat Baekhyun dimanapun. Dia hanya melihat sebuah _sticky notes_ yang ditempel di pintu lemari es yang bertuliskan _**'Aku pergi sebentar. –B'**_

Chanyeol tahu itu dari Baekhyun karena siapa lagi yang akan meninggalkan catatan itu di apartemennya. Chanyeol menyiapkan kebutuhan paginya seperti biasa dan melangkah pergi menuju kantornya. Dia berjalan sambil bersiul pelan kemudian ketika dia sampai di tempat parkir untuk memasuki mobilnya, dia melihat sosok yang tidak terduga.

" _Oppa_ ," ucap sosok itu.

"Seohyun?" ujar Chanyeol kaget.

Seohyun tersenyum lebar dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, "Apa kabar? Maaf karena aku lama tidak menghubungimu."

"Ya, benar.." ujar Chanyeol. Masih agak terkejut karena Seohyun yang tiba-tiba muncul di apartemennya dan juga perasaan rindu yang menyeruak karena melihat sosok yang dia rindukan selama berbulan-bulan akhirnya muncul.

Seohyun menatap Chanyeol, " _Oppa_ , aku ingin bersama denganmu hari ini. Bisakah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan melangkah menghampiri Seohyun kemudian memeluk gadis itu erat-erat. "Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku menantikan kalimat itu keluar lagi dari mulutmu."

Seohyun tersenyum lebar dan balas memeluk Chanyeol, "Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku hari ini."

"Ya, tidak akan."

Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyadari ponselnya yang terus bergetar dalam tasnya dan layar ponsel yang terus saja menunjukkan _'Mom Calling'_ di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia dan Seohyun kembali bersama dan Chanyeol merasa hidupnya tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih baik lagi. Tapi di minggu ketiganya sejak dia kembali bersama Seohyun Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu.

Kemana Baekhyun pergi?

Selama enam hari pertama Baekhyun tinggal di apartemennya dia terus berada di rumah setiap hari. Dan Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau terakhir kalinya dia melihat Baekhyun adalah saat makan malam di hari keenam Baekhyun tinggal di rumahnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, dia memeriksa kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun dan dia melihat kalau kamarnya rapi lengkap dengan barang-barang Baekhyun di sana. Chanyeol terlalu sibuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Seohyun hingga dia tidak sadar kalau Baekhyun tidak lagi berkeliaran di apartemennya.

Chanyeol ingin menghubungi Baekhyun tapi dia tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Baekhyun. Jadi karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi ibunya dan menanyakan soal Baekhyun.

" _Ya?"_

" _Mom_ , kau tahu dimana Baekhyun? Aku baru sadar dia tidak berada di apartemenku."

Chanyeol tidak mendengar jawaban dari ibunya hingga dia harus memeriksa apakah panggilan itu masih tersambung atau tidak. " _Mom_?"

" _Baekhyun.. sedang tidak sehat."_

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Oh, Baekhyun sakit?"

" _Ya.."_

"Apakah dia diopname atau semacamnya? Kalau mau aku bisa membawakan pakaiannya, kopernya masih ada di apartemenku." Chanyeol berujar karena dia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai tuan rumah yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

" _Chanyeol.."_

"Ya?"

" _Di hari terakhir Baekhyun ada di apartemenmu, apakah dia memakan sesuatu yang berlemak?"_

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Ya, Baekhyun makan pasta dengan saus krim bersamaku. Kenapa?"

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari ibunya, _"Tidak apa, nanti Mom akan ke sana untuk mengambil barang-barang Baekhyun."_

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini belum 60 hari?" tanya Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut.

" _Baekhyun tidak akan kembali."_

"Apakah penyakitnya separah itu? Sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Aku ingat dia sudah menghilang selama tiga minggu."

" _Sudahlah, Mom akan ke sana nanti untuk mengambil barang-barang Baekhyun."_

" _Mom_?" ujar Chanyeol karena dia masih ingin bertanya lebih jauh tapi ibunya sudah memutus panggilan itu.

"Ada apa sih?" ujarnya bingung. Kemudian ponsel Chanyeol kembali bergetar dan kali ini menampilkan nama Seohyun, dan dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol langsung menjawabnya.

"Ya? Aku segera ke sana, Seohyun. Tunggu ya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali ke apartemennya saat hari sudah masuk ke dini hari. Dia melihat apartemennya tetap sepi dan gelap seperti biasanya. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya namun dia melihat pintu kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun sedikit terbuka.

Kaki panjang Chanyeol segera memutar arah dan ketika dia membuka pintu kamar itu, dia tidak melihat perubahan yang berarti selain koper serta barang-barang Baekhyun yang sudah tidak berada di sana. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak mengerti, dia dan Baekhyun tidak dekat. Komunikasi mereka hanya berupa senyuman dan sapaan ringan. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat wajah Baekhyun saat tersenyum membayang dalam kepalanya. Jika diingat lagi, Chanyeol merasa dia dekat dengan Baekhyun adalah karena dia mirip dengan cinta pertamanya ketika Chanyeol berumur delapan tahun dan cinta pertamanya berusia enam tahun.

Cinta pertama Chanyeol adalah seorang gadis kecil bernama _'Baek'_ yang diasumsikan Chanyeol sebagai _'Baekhee'_. Dia pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat Chanyeol sedang bermain sepak bola di taman dekat rumahnya. Dia tidak sengaja menemukan gadis itu sedang bersembunyi di bawah seluncuran dengan mata yang membengkak karena menangis.

Chanyeol membantunya keluar dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Tapi karena gadis itu baru selesai menangis, dia tergagap saat mengucapkan namanya sehingga Chanyeol hanya mendengar ' _Baek_ ' keluar dari mulutnya. Dan Chanyeol kecil langsung menganggap nama gadis itu Baekhee.

Tapi walaupun gadis, Baekhee benar-benar tomboy. Dia tidak pernah mengenakan rok dan rambutnya pendek sekali, seperti anak laki-laki. Tapi karena wajahnya yang sangat cantik dan imut, Chanyeol pun yakin kalau Baekhee adalah gadis kecil dan dia berteman dekat dengannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhee berteman selama enam bulan sampai kemudian gadis kecil cinta pertamanya itu pergi meninggalkannya karena dia harus pindah rumah. Chanyeol ingat di hari terakhirnya itu Baekhee membawa kamera milik ayahnya dan mereka berfoto bersama dengan kamera itu karena Baekhee bilang dia tidak ingin melupakan pertemanannya dengan Chanyeol.

Dan ketika Chanyeol ingat lagi, Baekhyun itu agak mirip dengan Baekhee. Tidak heran dia merasa tidak terlalu keberatan pria itu berada di rumahnya. Pasti itu karena dia menganggapnya mirip dengan Baekhee dan bohong jika Chanyeol mengatakan dia tidak merindukan cinta pertamanya yang manis itu. Dan mungkin karena itulah dia senang-senang saja Baekhyun berkeliaran di rumahnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan kemudian dia bergerak untuk keluar dari kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun ketika dia tidak sengaja melihat sebuah surat yang diletakkan di meja.

"Oh, apa ini? Apa _Mom_ yang menulisnya?"

Ketika Chanyeol mengambil amplop itu dia melihat sebuah foto yang diletakkan di bawah amplop. Chanyeol mengambilnya dan seketika itu juga matanya membulat, foto itu berisi dirinya ketika berusia delapan tahun bersama Baekhee.

Chanyeol membalik foto itu dan dia melihat tulisan tangan yang rapi di baliknya.

' _ **Chanyeol dan Baekhyun (Baekhee)'**_

 _ **P.S:**_

 _ **Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeolie selalu saja memanggilku Baekhee. Padahal namaku itu Baekhyun..**_

Dan ingatan Chanyeol seolah kembali ke masa dia berumur delapan tahun. Dia ingat hanya Baekhee yang memanggilnya 'Chanyeolie' karena Chanyeol memanggilnya 'Baekhee'.

Chanyeol bergegas membuka amplop itu dan membaca isi suratnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Matanya bergerak cepat membaca itu semua dan ketika dia selesai, dia merasa kakinya melemas bagaikan _jelly_.

Surat itu merupakan tulisan tangan ibunya yang menjelaskan kalau Baekhyun adalah teman masa kecilnya yang selalu Chanyeol panggil Baekhee. Dia datang ke Korea untuk bertemu Chanyeol sebelum dia akan melakukan operasi jantung untuknya.

Ya,

Baekhyun menderita penyakit jantung dan dia juga menderita alergi obat yang membuatnya tidak bisa mendapatkan pengobatan secara normal. Satu-satunya pengobatan yang bisa diterima Baekhyun adalah obat tradisional yang harus dikonsumsinya setiap pagi dan malam. Obat tradisional yang memiliki bentuk cair dan bau yang menyengat.

Baekhyun mengatakan kalau hidupnya tidak lama lagi dan dokter jantungnya berusaha mencarikan donor jantung dalam kurun waktu 60 hari karena dia tidak yakin Baekhyun sanggup bertahan lebih dari 60 hari.

Dan di masa Baekhyun akan mendapatkan donor jantung, dia meminta kepada ibu Chanyeol untuk mengizinkannya kembali bertemu Chanyeol. Selama enam puluh hari ini dia diharuskan untuk menjaga kesehatannya dan berdiet ketat. Baekhyun sudah berubah menjadi _vegetarian_ sejak dia divonis memiliki penyakit jantung yang parah. Dia diharuskan menjauhi semua makanan berlemak atau kerja jantungnya akan menjadi berat karena adanya lemak dalam darahnya.

Dan di hari itu Chanyeol memberinya pasta dengan saus krim dan potongan daging. Itu jelas berlemak dan tubuh Baekhyun pun bereaksi. Jantungnya melemah hingga Baekhyun harus dirawat di rumah sakit dan mendapatkan perawatan intensif yang rumit karena Baekhyun alergi obat sehingga tidak ada cara untuk meringankan penyakitnya.

Chanyeol meremas kertas surat di tangannya kemudian dia segera berlari keluar dari apartemennya. Di kalimat terakhir yang ditulis ibunya, ibunya mengatakan kalau Baekhyun koma dan berada di sebuah rumah sakit khusus yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari Seoul.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Dia harus menemui Baekhyun sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlu waktu enam jam bagi Chanyeol untuk pergi ke rumah sakit yang dimaksudkan dan ketika dia sampai di sana. Dia langsung menanyakan kamar Baekhyun yang ternyata berada di lantai enam. Ketika dia sampai di kamar rawat Baekhyun, Baekhyun sedang berbaring dengan mata tertutup.

Dia berbaring dengan damai diiringi suara dari alat pendeteksi jantung yang dipasang di tubuhnya. Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan seorang wanita yang sejak tadi duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Baekhyun pun berdiri.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersentak, dia menoleh ke arah wanita itu dan dia ingat dia pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Aku ibu Baekhyun. Sudah lama sekali ya?"

"Maaf.." ujar Chanyeol lirih. "Seandainya saja aku tahu kalau Baekhyun itu Baekhee.."

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kau yang memanggilnya Baekhee. Baekhyun tidak menolak dipanggil seperti itu karena dia takut dia akan kehilangan temannya. Sejak kecil Baekhyun selalu diejek karena dia terlalu cantik walaupun dia anak laki-laki. Karena itu dia senang sekali saat kau mau berteman dengannya walaupun kau menganggapnya sebagai anak perempuan."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku mengira dia perempuan, dan aku bahkan jatuh cinta padanya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih berbaring dengan mata terpejam, "Dan aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintai Baekhee sejak itu."

Ibu Baekhyun melangkah maju dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol, "Baekhyun pasti senang kau ada di sini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Chanyeol selalu datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Baekhyun. Walaupun dia perlu enam jam untuk tiba di rumah sakit itu, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dan tidak terasa ternyata Baekhyun sudah koma selama enam minggu.

Batas waktu enam puluh hari yang ada hampir berakhir dan dokter Baekhyun sudah menyerah sejak Baekhyun koma selama enam minggu. Dia bermaksud untuk mengakhiri penderitaan Baekhyun dengan membiarkannya meninggal tapi Chanyeol menolak. Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun akan bangun suatu hari nanti dan dia tidak akan menyerah untuk menunggu.

Dia sudah pernah kehilangan Baekhyun saat dia kecil dan dia tidak mau kehilangan Baekhyun lagi. Karena itulah setiap harinya Chanyeol akan datang menemui Baekhyun dan membicarakan banyak hal terutama mengenai kenangan masa kecil mereka.

Chanyeol tidak peduli dirinya akan kurang tidur atau kelelahan karena dia harus menempuh perjalanan jauh dan harus kembali bekerja tiap harinya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang rawat Baekhyun, "Hei, Baek." Chanyeol bergerak untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur Baekhyun. "Sudah enam hari."

Ya, ini adalah hari keenam sejak Baekhyun dinyatakan tidak akan selamat di minggu keenam sejak dia koma. Dan selama enam hari ini hanya Chanyeol yang bersikeras menyatakan Baekhyun akan selamat.

Chanyeol meletakkan bunga yang dia bawa ke dalam vas bunga yang ada di meja, "Hari ini aku membawakanmu bunga."

Chanyeol meraih jemari lentik Baekhyun dan mengelusnya pelan, "Hei, apa mimpimu sebagus itu sampai kau tidak mau membuka matamu? Aku ada di sini, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak langsung mengenalimu." Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Tapi itu karena aku tidak menyangka kau adalah laki-laki. Waktu kecil kau cantik sekali, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan dan menunduk untuk mengecup jemari Baekhyun, "Tapi sudahlah, yang jelas sekarang aku ada di sini. Dan aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku masih mencintaimu, sama seperti saat kita kecil dulu. Aku tidak peduli kau wanita atau pria, karena yang aku tahu adalah aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunku, Baekheeku."

"Aku.. juga.. Chanyeolie.."

Chanyeol tersentak, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat Baekhyun sedang menatapnya dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Apa aku bermimpi?" ujar Chanyeol kaget.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk mendekat padanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku harus memanggil dokter."

Baekhyun menggeleng, dia membuka lengannya dengan gerakan pelan dan Chanyeol mengerti maksud Baekhyun. Chanyeol bergerak untuk naik ke tempat tidur dan memeluk Baekhyun setelah dia menekan tombol untuk memanggil dokter.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama sekali untuk melihatmu sadar, Baek." Chanyeol berujar dengan tangan yang memeluk Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun bergelung dengan nyaman dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, "Aku tahu.."

Chanyeol menunduk dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun, "Tidak apa, sekarang kau sudah bangun dan kita bisa bersama selamanya."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan menunduk, "Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan menarik napas dalam untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya, "Kau harus memperjuangkan Seohyun."

"Kenapa dia?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Karena kau sangat mencintainya."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Tidak, kau tidak mencintaiku." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol, "Aku harus pergi."

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, "Tidak, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun menggeleng, dia menggerakkan jemarinya dan menarik pelan wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengikuti gerakan jari Baekhyun dan akhirnya bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Baekhyun yang terasa dingin. Itu hanya kecupan biasa, sama sekali tidak melibatkan gerakan lumat-melumat. Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke sana dan berdiam, entah kenapa dia tahu kalau Baekhyun akan segera pergi dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Baekhyun menjauhkan bibirnya, "Aku harus pergi."

Chanyeol menggeleng dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun, mencoba memberikan sedikit sentuhan hangat untuk bibir Baekhyun yang dingin. Chanyeol merasakan lumatan pelan di bibirnya sebelum kemudian bibir Baekhyun berhenti bergerak dan alat pendeteksi jantung milik Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara _'piiip'_ panjang.

Chanyeol terdiam, dia terus mencium Baekhyun untuk enam detik berikutnya kemudian dia memeluknya erat-erat dan airmatanya mulai menetes. Chanyeol hanya diam saat pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka dan beberapa dokter dan suster melangkah masuk. Seorang dokter mengatakan pada Chanyeol untuk menyingkir karena dia harus memeriksa Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol tidak bergeming. Chanyeol tetap diam di sana memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin dingin dan perlahan mulai kaku.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Six months for falling in love, six days for the second meeting, six weeks and six days to wait until you open your eyes again, and sixty seconds for me to embrace you for the first and last time._

.

.

.

 _And the last sixty seconds will always be remembered for the next sixty years of my life._

.

.

.

 _I'll always love you, B._

 _Now and forever.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

Pertama kalinya menulis ChanBaek lagi dan ternyata genrenya seperti ini. hahaha

Dulu aku pernah menulis ChanBaek, judulnya _Soldier of Light_ yang sayangnya dihapus ffn entah karena apa. huhuhu

Ini terinspirasi dari salah satu trailer fanfiction di youtube. Padahal sih kelihatannya cerita itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan fanfik yang ini. Tapi.. yaa..

Idenya begini, aku bisa apa? hahaha

.

.

.

Semoga kalian sukaaa~

.

.

.

P.S:

Aku tidak tahu kenapa judulnya Six dan kenapa alurnya serba enam begini. Tiba-tiba saja selesai nonton itu aku langsung terbayang kalimat yang ada di summary itu.

Yah, semoga tidak rancu karena ide awalnya juga tidak solid. Hahaha

Cuma sekedar kalimat yang tiba-tiba terbentuk di kepala.

.

.

P.S 2:

Untuk yang lainnya akan dikerjakan segera kalau aku ada waktu ^^9

.

.

Review?

.

.

Thanks!

 **Line! blacklunalite**


End file.
